


Routines in Motion

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [176]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Babies, Babysitting, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus is getting used to having new additions in the house.  At least he has plenty of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines in Motion

Life was often a routine of events that were done.  For Cyclonus, it had been home, work, home, sleep for a good amount of it.

 

Then when he was with Tailgate, it became a hectic mess until it had straightened itself out.  Then it became home, work, home (maybe a dinner out), sex, then sleep.

 

Then came the triplets.

 

To be honest, he had no idea how there would be any kind of order with screaming babies all the time.  Add to that that the third child had kept herself hidden until the last minute and Cyclonus thought the first few months would have been an absolute nightmare.

 

And to his surprise, it had actually become a fairly routine life taking care of three babies.

 

They had both been given a fair amount of time off after the birth to care for them.  And luckily for them, they had plenty of people who were more than happy to come over to help.  Tailgate's father started to come by every day to help them out.  Cyclonus was glad the man lived close to them or else he would have rented a place close by so the poor man wouldn't have to come so far every day to help.

 

And then there was Soundwave.  Primus, how she was able to raise six children all at once seemed treacherous.  She at least had then about two something years about between each, but then the twins?  Cyclonus didn't try to think about it, just glad that the expert in childrearing spared a few hours whenever she could to help them out.  With the both of them having no experience with children before, they had needed all the teaching they could get from her.

 

But he was still conflicted on the fact that she would sometimes bring Bombrush with her to help out.  Primus, that man just couldn't stop teasing him about how he had knocked Tailgate up with three at once.  He would have thrown the man out the window if he had not been such a big help as well.  When they both came over and after Bombrush teasing him and all, he and Tailgate could finally get some rest.

 

Cyclonus, despite how hectic it had been for a while, started to appreciate just how routine their lives became when the babies finally fell into a rhythm.

 

The babies would cry to wake them up.  He and Tailgate would feed them, burp them, clean them, play with them, then set them down for a nap.  He and Tailgate would either rest or get some other things done (usually they would do the opposite to give them both a chance to rest and all) before the babies would wake up.  Then they'd change them, play again, sooth them, feed them, burp and bath them, diaper them, then set them down for another nap.

 

Even though it varied a bit now and then, it was relatively the same thing.  Napping, playing, feeding, burping, changing, bathing, and then napping.  He couldn't quite control their moods or what they did, but at least their children had simple enough needs that even all the madness that they brought was something he could get used to.

 

And to be honest, he didn't mind.  Not going to work, being home with Tailgate and their children and trying to get use to this little routine they had going.  Even if it was something he would never get used to, he would still love and care for them all the same.

 

END


End file.
